Midnight
by Christa21
Summary: Mengenai Kuramochi yang pergi ke restoran cepat saji saat tengah malam dan dua orang kurang waras. #MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras


**Midnight**

**Kuramochi Youichi, Kominato Ryousuke**

**Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun**

**Diamond no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji**

**Cerita milik saya**

**Summary:**

**Mengenai Kuramochi yang pergi ke restoran cepat saji saat tengah malam dan dua orang kurang waras****.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Kuramochi memakan burgernya dengan tatap malas sambil sesekali menyedot cola yang dia pesan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, namun sejauh mata memandang yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah meja-meja kosong. Wajar saja, malam sudah larut dan tentu saja restoran cepat saji ini begitu sepi. Bahkan sepertinya hanya Kuramochi pelanggan yang ada disini. Menyedihkan sekali dia.

Yah, memangnya siapa juga yang mau makan _fast food_ tengah malam begini?

Mungkin hanya Kuramochi yang mau. Itupun karena dia sudah terlalu malas memasak dan kebetulan sedang ingin makan _fast food_.

Burgernya kembali digigit, Kuramochi mengunyah dalam diam sambil memainkan ponselnya. Bosan juga sendirian begini. Setidaknya jika ada orang lain yang makan disini Kuramochi tidak akan terlihat sejomblo itu.

Tidak lama setelah pemikiran absurdnya itu, dua orang pemuda masuk dan memesan makanan.

Akhirnya, ada juga orang yang makan tengah malam di restoran cepat saji ini. Kuramochi lalu curi-curi pandang kearah dua orang itu. Laki-laki ternyata, Kuramochi menghela nafas kecewa. Yah, mana ada perempuan keluar tengah malam begini kan?

Menyedot colanya, dia menghela nafas dan lanjut makan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak, tapi dari sekian banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka malah mengambil tempat tepat dibelakang Kuramochi. Yah, mungkin saja mereka hanya tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena duduk dipojokkan.

Kuramochi memilih tidak peduli, dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Lalu suara obrolan mereka terdengar ditelinga Kuramochi. Tidak, dia bukan berniat menguping, hanya kebetulan terdengar karena mereka berada dibelakang Kuramochi dan suara mereka lumayan keras.

"Hey, Kazuya, antara mata hijau dengan mata biru mana yang lebih kau suka?" tanya salah satu pemuda itu, lalu bunyi kunyahan terdengar setelahnya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau bertanya lagi, Eijun? Tentu saja emas." Yang dipanggil Kazuya menjawab dengan nada super menyebalkan.

"Kan sudah kubilang antara hijau atau biru, bukan emas!" marah pemuda bernama Eijun itu.

Kuramochi kemudian mendengar si Kazuya itu terkekeh pelan, yang sumpah benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Jangan tertawa kau, Kazuya!"

"Baik, baik, aku berhenti sekarang..." kata Kazuya, berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Jadi, cepat pilih, antara hijau dan biru, mana yang lebih kau suka?" tanya Eijun.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku suka yang emas."

"Argh! Selain emas, Kazuya! Ini kan jika harus memilih antara hijau dan biru! **Hijau** dan **biru**! Bukan emas!" ulang Eijun gemas, dengan sengaja menekankan bagian hijau dan biru.

"Hm. . . Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memilih." Balas Kazuya.

Kuramochi mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengunyah burger dipegangan. Kenapa si Kazuya ini tiap bicara bawaannya membuat emosi orang naik? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Yang benar saja, Kazuya! Ayo pilih cepat!" desak Eijun.

"Tidak mau~"

"Kekanakan sekali kau, Kazuya." cibir Eijun sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Tampaknya ada yang harus berkaca." Kazuya malah balik mencibir dengan nada menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa!?"

Kuramochi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka berdebat sambil makan hanya bisa menahan kedutan disudut matanya. Kenapa juga mereka sampai ribut sekali hanya karena warna mata?! Kuramochi tidak habis pikir.

Memang segitu pentingnya apa?!

"Kazuya!"

"Tidak."

"Ah! Kenapa kau mempersulitku begini sih?!" omel Eijun, bunyi kertas yang dirobek asal terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi minuman yang disedot.

"Kau yang mempersulit dirimu sendiri, Eijun."

Kening Kuramochi mengernyit. Kali ini dia setuju dengan kalimat Kazuya. Warna mata saja dipermasalahkan. Yah, tapi si Kazuya ini juga sepertinya sama saja. Sudah tau si Eijun itu suka mempersulit masalah, si Kazuya ini malah menambah rumit masalahnya.

Dasar, yang satu sepertinya bodoh sedangkan yang satunya menyebalkan tingkat dewa. Sungguh kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat keributan.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi pilihan yang lebih mudah dari emas?! Dimana aku harus mencari orang dengan mata seperti itu, hah?!" teriaknya gemas.

"Lho? Bukannya lebih mudah jika warnanya emas?"

"Mudah dimananya, hah, Kazuya?!"

"Kan warna matamu emas." Kata Kazuya dengan nada main-main.

"APA?! DASAR SINTING!" Eijun berteriak tanpa ingat tempat. Telinga Kuramochi bahkan sampai penging mendengar suaranya.

Untung saja sepi, jika tidak Kuramochi yakin seratus persen dua orang dibelakangnya itu sudah ditendang keluar dari sini.

"Ssth, jangan membuat keributan terus, Eijun." kata Kazuya sok menasehati, padahal dia sendiri yang memancing keributannya. "Jadi, apa kau setuju?"

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah! Mana mungkin aku mencongkel bola mataku sendiri! Dasar gila kau, Kazuya!" amuk Eijun.

Tunggu! Apa barusan dia bilang? Mencongkel?! Mata?!

Kuramochi hampir saja tersedak makanan yang sedang ia kunyah. Apa-apaan bahasan mereka itu? Bercanda kan?

"Kukira kau mencintaiku, Eijun." Ucap Kazuya dengan nada sok merajuk.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau mencongkel mataku sendiri hanya karena kau memintaku melakukan itu." Ucap Eijun dingin.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang mau menghadiahkan bola mata cantik untuk ulang tahunku."

"Aku memang berkata begitu, tapi tentu saja yang kumaksud bukan bola mataku!" sanggah Eijun.

"Padahal aku sangat menantikan memajang bola matamu yang cantik di lemari khusus yang sudah kusiapkan."

Kuramochi menelan ludahnya. Oi, ini serius mereka membahas bola mata? Kenapa obrolan mereka jadi seram sekali?!

"Ha, bermimpi saja terus!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku wujudkan mimpi itu? Akan aku ambil sendiri hadiahku."

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kupastikan bola matamu itu yang kucongkel duluan!"

"Hahaha, jahatnya~ Memangnya kau tega melihat pacarmu yang tampan ini jadi buta?" tanya Kazuya dengan narsisnya.

"Biar saja, kalau perlu mati saja sekalian."

Gila, mereka benar-benar sudah gila.

Kuramochi tampaknya telah melakukan kesalahan karena sudah menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Terlebih dari kedua orang yang ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih kurang waras dibelakangnya ini.

"Jadi, hijau atau biru?" tanya Eijun lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Emas." Dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama lagi.

"Kazuya, jangan pancing emosiku. Aku sedang ingin menusuk orang sekarang."

"Hee~ Kalau begitu ayo saling tusuk disini. Aku yakin kau bawa peralatanmu, kan?"

"Jadi kau serius mau kutusuk?" tanya Eijun.

"Bercanda, bercanda~ Jangan terlalu serius begitu~" tawa Kazuya.

Bisa-bisanya Kazuya tertawa mendengar ancaman dengan nada super serius begitu. Memang sudah tidak waras.

"Jadi?"

"Aku ambil biru saja." Putus Kazuya.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu sepertinya sudah diputuskan kalau targetnya Narumiya Mei." Kata Eijun dengan nada senang.

"Hah? Narumiya Mei? Tidak. Cari yang lain! Aku tidak mau matanya!" tolak Kazuya.

"Kenapa kau begitu pemilih, sih?!" nada senang Eijun lenyap, dan mereka berdua kembali berdebat.

"Pokoknya jangan mata si tukang pamer itu!"

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak usah saja sekalian!" kesal Eijun.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah janji, Eijun. Dan ulang tahunmu kemarin aku sudah memberikanmu kepala gadis cantik sesuai keinginanmu, jadi kau harus memberiku hadiah juga."

Apa kata si Kazuya tadi? Kepala?!

Kuramochi diam-diam meraba lehernya sendiri dengan was-was.

"Tapi ada luka diwajahnya! Gadis itu jadi tidak cantik lagi!" protes Eijun.

"Itu salahnya karena melawan terus. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sehati-hati mungkin agar wajahnya tidak lecet."

"Lecet tetaplah lecet." Ucap Eijun keras kepala.

Kuramochi tidak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisa ia gila jika berada disini lebih lama lagi. Membereskan bekas makanannya, Kuramochi segera memasang jaket sambil melihat ponselnya. Sudah tengah malam lewat, dan Kuramochi rasa ia sudah cukup menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Saatnya untuk pulang, menjauh dari dua orang gila dibelakangnya.

Kuramochi bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melangkah melewati dua orang gila itu. Berjalan santai sambil berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun.

Sejauh ini masih aman, dia berhasil melewati mereka berdua. Tapi entah mengapa Kuramochi tetap was-was. Dia tidak akan dibunuh karena menguping kan?

"Hei, kau yang berjaket hijau." Panggil Kazuya.

Baru dipikirkan, sudah dipanggil saja. Dasar sialan.

Kuramochi berbalik, lalu menjawab singkat, "Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami." Seringai Kazuya, "Jadi kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti menyebarkannya atau menelfon polisi. Yah, biarpun aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu. Tapi aku akan tetap memperingatkanmu."

"Jangan macam-macam jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Tawa Kazuya pada akhirnya.

Kuramochi tidak menjawab apapun, hanya mengangguk setuju. Seringai Kazuya lenyap dan segera digantikan oleh senyuman ramah.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan."

"_Bye bye_. . ." lambai Eijun dengan senyuman manis.

Kuramochi mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan pergi dari restoran cepat saji itu. Sesegera mungkin meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih memasang senyum _creepy_ sambil terus menatapnya.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap semoga dua orang gila itu tidak mencegatnya dijalan dan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

End

A/N: Hai, saya buat fic gak jelas lagi dengan judul yang sama gak jelasnya. Maafkan kalau banyak typo dan Kuramochinya ooc :v Kali ini khusus buat november, hehe. Kangen juga setelah lama gak ikut event bulanan :v Semoga menghibur ya^^ Dibawah masih ada lanjutan sedikit, silakan dibaca kalau berkenan.

.

.

.

Kuramochi menghela nafas lega saat ia berhasil mendudukkan diri pada sofa diruang tamu apartemennya. Sepanjang jalan tadi Kuramochi sudah dibuat was-was, siapa tau mereka datang dan membunuhnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Dia sudah aman sekarang.

"Hah. . . Dasar brengsek! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" dumelnya lalu berbaring disofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Cklek!

Telinganya mendengar bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka, dan sontak membuatnya kaget hingga berakhir terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya berbaring. Tak lama kemudian, sosok bersurai pink muncul dengan raut lelah.

"Youichi, sedang apa kau dilantai begitu? Apa kau tidak tau ada benda bernama sofa untuk diduduki?" komentarnya, menusuk seperti biasa walau bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Tentu aku tau, Ryou-_san_. Kau tadi membuatku terkejut hingga aku terjatuh dari sofa. Kukira siapa yang datang, ternyata hanya kau." tawanya.

Ryousuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kau kaget hingga jatuh hanya karena kepulanganku? Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?" tanyanya.

"Tampaknya begitu."

"Mau kutemani ke rumah sakit?" tawar Ryousuke, khawatir juga melihat Kuramochi yang mendadak seperti orang lain. Kalau-kalau kepalanya habis terbentur atau apa.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih menghargai jika kau mengajakku menemui psikiater." Balas Kuramochi sebelum ia berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Ryousuke yang kebingungan sendirian diruang tamu.

"Mungkin kau memang harus menemui psikiater besok." Gumamnya, lalu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

_"Halo?"_ sahut seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ini Ryousuke, maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini."

_"Oh, Ryou-_san_. Tidak masalah. Ada apa?"_

"Saat aku pulang kerja dia bertingkah aneh sekali, seperti habis bertemu pembunuh saja. Jadi aku ingin membawa teman seapartemenku menemuimu besok, dia juga setuju. Jadi, apa kau bisa?" tanya Ryousuke.

_"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Siapa nama teman sekamarmu itu?"_

"Kuramochi Youichi."

_"Ah, baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu."_

"Terima kasih, Miyuki. Selamat malam." Ucap Ryousuke.

_"Ya, sama-sama."_

Lalu panggilan diputus setelahnya.

.

.

.

A/N (2): Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini^^


End file.
